


February 1: Raindrops

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, MARVELous Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets stuck in a thunderstorm while trying to get dinner for him and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 1: Raindrops

Sam always liked thunderstorms. Not necessarily to fly in, of course. But it was fun to sit inside his apartment with some coffee and just listen to all the pounding rain and crashing thunder, and see the whole of DC covered in a fine mist. It was soothing. It was even romantic under the right conditions, like being snuggled up beside Steve with a warm meal and a blanket wrapped around them.

The problem was that Steve was not around. He was out in the city somewhere, supposedly buying dinner for the two of them. Sam offered to order in, but Steve said that it wasn’t a problem, and the restaurant he was getting the food from was only a few blocks away, which wasn’t a problem for him (of course it wasn’t Mr. Super Serum, lungs of steel, legs of iron and heart of gold). Sam told Steve that the weather report said that the storm was closing in, but Steve swore he had time.

Steve’s plans didn’t always work out, no matter how star-spangled they were.

The buzzer went off and Sam walked to the intercom. “It’s me,” came his boyfriend’s panting voice. Sam smirked as he buzzed him in. “Out of breath?” he mused under his breath. “It must’ve been bad out there.”

Steve appeared in the doorway looking like a drowned rat. He had left wearing a raincoat (“Just in case, you big lug”), but now he was only wearing a thin T-Shirt. The coat had been draped over one arm, and when Steve took it off to hang it on the hook, he revealed a pair of take-out bags - the only dry thing he had with him. “I saved dinner,” he commented, managing to crack a smile. Sam laughed.

“Man, you didn’t have to do all that! We could have just ordered a pizza or something.” Sam took the bags and set them on the table, then walked towards the closet.

Steve closed the door behind him, shaking his head to get rid of some of the water. “I was trying to be a hero,” he snarked, peeling his sopping shirt and using it to dry some of the other excess water from his body. Sam approached with a towel and wrapped it around Steve, then used it to pull the man towards him. Their bodies pressed together as they shared brief kiss.

“I’m gonna get you all wet,” Steve murmured from between their lips.

“I have more towels,” replied Sam

But he didn’t move. They stayed there in each other’s arms until they lost track of time. It was Steve who finally broke the silence. “I think the dinner is gonna get cold.”

Sam cursed and went to check the meals, still sitting on the table. “Um...I’m gonna reheat these.” He laughed again. “We don’t want your heroic act to be in vain.”

They ended up watching the thunderstorm wrapped in a blanket and eating a warm meal after all. Steve placed an arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him close so that his boyfriend was leaning into his chest.

“You know it’s Valentine’s Day in two weeks. I hope you can top this.”

“I’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna be some little one-shots that I'll post daily leading up to Valentine's Day taking place in the MCU, with a few minor adjustments to continuity so some of the pairings can work. Some of them are canon, some of them are non-canon but popular ships, and some of them I just thought would be interesting together.


End file.
